Harriet Potter: A Different Beginning
by bug ant
Summary: AU, What if Harry was born a girl instead? What if her treatment was a lot harsher at the Dursleys? How would she cope? Inspired by SlyGoddess's 'A Butterfly Effect'. Will be a Femslash eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter: A Different Beginning

AU, What if Harry was born a girl instead? What if her treatment was a lot harsher at the Dursleys? How would she cope? Inspired by SlyGoddess's 'A Butterfly Effect'

Chapter 1 How it Began

The residents of Privet drive prided themselves on being normal and conforming with the identicalness of each other. Should anyone make even a small attempt at being different it would be talked about by the infamous gossips that were the women of Privet Drive, they forced everyone to be compliant lest they wished to be snubbed and talked about behind their back by the neighbours, not that they weren't already. Unsurprisingly this had led to a great resentment between the neighbours and a constant desire to make each other look bad to make their lives more interesting.

It was here that our story began, behind locked doors each member of the neighbourhood held secrets that they were so fearful of it getting out that they would do anything to stop that happening, none more so than the Dursleys. It was in this house that their greatest fear lived; a small 10 year old black haired girl with piercing green eyes, this said girl was currently locked in the cupboard under the stairs silently weeping. Now while many would be shocked at this said treatment and assume this was the reason for her crying, but no the reason for her crying was a much darker one.

Now most 10 year olds normally exhibit small tendencies of rebellion to their parents' wishes every now and then, Harriet Potter was no different apart from the fact that it was to her aunt and uncle. Now what you must understand is that her aunt and uncle were left with her on their doorstep one day after the aunt's, Petunia, sister died, now while many would be upset by said news and promise to look after that child as it were their own, Petunia however hated her sister and resented the fact that she had been left her child, add to that a letter saying she had to look after her and it's safe to say this child would not grow up happy. This was inevitably the case as Harriet was taught to never ask questions and do as the Dursleys wanted, this worked out fine for the Dursleys at the start as she was raised like this and never thought differently, however as she grew older she started thinking for herself more and began wondering why she was treated differently from others as she observed their interactions, she observed mainly due to the fact that she had barely any social skills and also because Dudley, Petunia and her Uncle Vernon's son, chased away any potential friends away. As any normal person would she started asking questions, breaking one of the main rules of the Dursley household, NEVER ask questions. It was this that made Vernon furious with her and led to him beating her and locking her in the cupboard previously mentioned.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she sniffled, trying to keep quiet lest she earn her uncles ire, she had realised her place once more, _'I'm a Freak, that's what he called me. That's why they treats me like this, I'm less than them'_ she thought bitterly as she once again considered running away _'No, that would never work I wouldn't be able to live out there, I would be forced to come back which would make my life even worse'_. It was this way that she fell asleep that night; crying and trying to think of a solution that evaded her grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet Potter: A Different Beginning

Chapter 2 Salvation?

The next day Harry woke up and silently crept over to the door, she tried pushing it and fell through it with a gasp of surprise, _'of course they would unlock it, they need me to cook them breakfast after all'_ she thought angrily _'maybe I should just go back in, and not bother cooking anything for those pigs!... No I'll have to anyway, they'll make me after punishing me again'_ she shivered at the thought.

Now while she hadn't been beaten many times in the Dursley residence, each time was more vicious than last, her ability to heal quickly had been a blessing and a curse as it allowed her to have less time in pain but also caused Vernon to be more vicious with her as he knew she would heal. Such treatment in its self would affect an adult quiet deeply, but for harry it was a small surprise she wasn't completely broken by it.

She entered the kitchen hesitantly not wanting to cook for them but knowing she would have to, she began preparing breakfast for them in a speed of someone who had been cooking for years, moving around in a blur as she rushed around trying to make sure it was perfect, hoping to appease her uncle in an attempt to stop another beating. Of the few things she actually enjoyed doing one was cooking, she enjoyed the aromas produced and the pride of knowing she had made something wonderful, but of course there was a downside; that she had to cook for her so called 'relatives' and hardly ever getting much to taste herself usually only getting a slice of toast.

As she was finishing she heard a thundering on the stairs, _'Dudley'_ she thought silently _'that's one of the only time he runs; to get food or get me'_. At school she was mostly on her own due to her poor social skills and the fact that Dudley chased away any potential friends, but when she wasn't alone or in class Dudley and his gang were chasing her, now while many young boys wouldn't dare hit a girl Dudley had seen his father do it to her so had no qualms about hitting a 'Freak', when he explained this to his friends they began to agree after seeing how much of a 'Freak' she was, always alone and never speaking to anyone unless she had to, not seeming to realise that the reason for her 'Freakishness' was because everyone, apart from the teachers who were oblivious to the obvious bullying going on right in front of them, was chased away by them.

'Hurry up I'm hungry' he whined from behind her at the table.

'I'm nearly done hold on' she replied irritably, annoyed at his impatience.

'MUUUM!' he yelled smirking at her triumphantly.

'Please… please don't get me into trouble' she cried desperately fear in her wide green eyes as her lower lip trembled, knowing that she was going to be in so much trouble if he said anything.

Petunia came running into the room immediately checking on her 'ikle Duddykins' for any harm.

'Whats wrong my ikle Duddykins what did the Freak do?' she said quickly glaring at her.

'Noth…' she began, only to get cut of by Petunia who quickly snapped

'Quiet you, I wasn't speaking to a Freak like you' coldly at her.

'She… she…said I…was a…Freak…and burned… my food' he said fake crying and pointing to the frying pan behind harry where smoke was rising from the pan due to her distraction at Petunia and Dudley.

Petunia roughly pushed harry aside as she quickly emptied the pan in the bin and ran cold water over it in the sink.

'Just wait till Vernon hears about this you little Freak' she said venomously.

Just then Vernon came waddling through the door his nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt food and glaring at Harry as if he knew it had something to do with her.

'What happened?' he asked looking at Petunia for an answer, Harry kept quiet her eyes on the floor not daring to talk as she knew it would only make things worse '_Damn Dudley, I was hoping to keep the peace for a little while to let 'Uncle' Vernon calm down, I'm going to get it bad tonight'_ she thought, her knees trembling as she thought about the beating she was going to receive tonight.

It was just then that the doorbell rang, startling everyone, they all looked to the hallway for a second when 'Uncle Vernon' turned back to her and said.

'We'll discuss your punishment later' he said roughly before he stalked out of the kitchen to the front door.

'Hell… YOU! NO I SWORE TO NEVER HAVE ONE IN THIS HOUSE, SHE WON'T BE GOING' came roaring from the hallway, they all jumped up and ran into the hallway to see what was going on.

In the hallway stood a middle aged woman with brown hair and an authoritive like air around her. She wore dark green robes and was staring at her Uncle in what was _'amusement?'_ she thought, despite her uncle's rapidly changing colour.

Seeing them enter the room she cast her eyes over them until they landed on Harry where they seemed to hold both pain and joy at seeing her.

'Harriet Potter I presume?' She asked while looking directly at her

'I SAID SHE'LL…' he started but never got a chance to finish as his voice suddenly disappeared, he continued to try and yell for another ten seconds until he seemed to realise they couldn't hear him, his hands went to his throat as he checked for a reason why, his eyes wide with fear.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' Petunia shrieked as she ran to her husband checking him for damage.

'I simply silenced him and enough with the yelling, his voice will return when I leave'

Harry gazed at her, her eyes wide as she saw the power this woman had, wanting it herself.

Not for nasty reasons or to hurt others with, but to protect herself from harm so she would never be vulnerable again.

'Your letter Miss Potter' she said handing over a yellow piece of parchment with her name on it.

'Letter?' Harry replied confusedly giving the stern older woman a quizzical look. Her mouth curled up into a small smile as she said

'The letter will explain dear' she said gesturing to the letter.

'Okay?' Harry replied, still confused at what was happening

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Harriet Potter, Number 12 Privet Drive _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

Harry looked up from her letter, questions swimming around in her head as she looked at the woman not knowing what to say, _'Witches? Wizards? Magic? Can all this be real? It would explain how she did that to her 'Uncle'_, but she didn't want to get her hopes up only to be let down again.

'I'm here to help explain things and get you your school equipment. That is if you wish to go?' Said the elderly Scottish woman internally smirking as she saw the interest and longing in the small girl's eyes _'This one seems to desire the knowledge more than most, I'm sure she'll be much like her mother'_ she thought slightly sadly as she thought about Lily and James Potter.

'Y…yes definitely' she said quickly, having made her mind up not to turn away the thing she had been hoping for the most, a way to protect herself.

'So… shall we be off?' she said to Harry, who quickly nodded in confirmation, 'Oh and I forgot to mention, my name is Minerva McGonogall, now take my hand and we'll be off'

Harry looked back at her 'relatives' to see Dudley hiding around the corner watching fearfully and Petunia fussing over Vernon, who was currently glaring at her in a way that made her just wanted to get out of there fast. She looked up at Minerva, who gave her a small smile and stuck her hand out. She promptly grabbed it wanting to get away as soon as possible, when she felt a sudden squeezing sensation before vanishing with Minerva from Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet Potter: A Different Beginning

Chapter 3 Money

They appeared with a crack into what looked like a dingy old pub to Harry, as her knees wobbled and she breathed in deeply.

'Don't worry dear everyone gets that feeling the first time they apperate' Minerva said smiling slightly at Harry.

'Apperate?' she asked confusedly

'That's what we just did, it's the process of moving from one area to another using our magic, but you need to pass a test to get a licence' she said seeing the same look in her eyes that she had seen in the Weasley twins eyes whenever they were planning something. Harry's face fell slightly and she began looking around the pub with a curious look on her face.

'Why are we here?' she asked, somewhat confused at how she was supposed to get magic supplies in a pub.

'The entrance to Diagon Alley is in this pub' she said, smiling as she saw Harry's face light up again.

She began walking to one of the doors with Harry following close behind. They came out into a small alley that didn't look even remotely magical, Harry stared in confusion at the wall in front of her before she saw Minerva taping it. Her mouth dropped as she looked into the alley _'Wow'_ she thought _'I didn't expect this'_.

She started at the alley in shock, taking in the sight on people in robes rushing around the cauldrons outside of shops and brooms in the windows.

'Wow' she said not being able to think of a better word to describe it other than _'Magical'_ to which she chuckled internally at.

'We'll have to go to Gringotts first, it's the bank right there' she said pointing down the alley to the large white building.

Harry's expression turned to one of embarrassment and shame 'I'm sorry for wasting your time Mrs McGonogall but I don't have any money' she said sadly while looking at her feet.

She heard a small laugh which made her look up in confusion 'Oh but Miss Potter you haven't wasted my time and you do in fact have money, quite a lot as well' she said smiling at her as she led her towards the bank. 'Now Miss Potter this is your key' she said handing a small key over to her 'this is just for your trust vault mind you, and if you ever lose it the Goblins here can make you a new one. I'll let you ask to visit your vault, they look down on others taking charge over money they don't own. Now just ask to visit your vault, give your name and hand over the key, and be very respectful, I'll be right behind you.'

Harry gulped as they entered the bank, hoping these weren't like the type of Goblins non-magical people wrote about. As she entered she saw there was a small queue and so got in line behind them nervously looking around amazed at how beautiful the inside was, marvelling at the stonework. She was finally at the front of the queue when she saw her first Goblin, it had a long pointed nose and ears, it was very short and lacked any hair and was currently glaring at her with cold calculating eyes that were watching as if looking out for danger its expressions betraying none of his emotions.

'Your business here human?' it asked in a bored voice as if anticipating some insult or speech.

'I would like to visit my trust vault please' she said nervously, her head bowed and eyes on her feet, 'If that's okay sir?' she said looking up to see the Goblin looking shocked for a second before its eyes softened little and it grinned a toothy grin at her.

'Name?' it replied

'Harriet Potter' she replied more confidently but still respectfully.

The Goblins eyes widened slightly before it began looking at her more respectfully 'Certainly Miss Potter, we will just have to do a small blood test first to make this key work only for you and to confirm your identity, please follow me' he stopped a moment before turning to Minerva 'You'll have to wait here I'm afraid, this is strictly confidential, but you can ride with her to her vault if she wishes?' he said turning to Harry to see her reply, Harry quickly nodded and began following the small Goblin leaving behind a dumbstruck McGonogall who was currently in shock at what had just happened the Goblins were never that respectful unless someone earned it to them. _'This will be a very interesting year'_ she thought as she watched the small black haired girl with silky hair and emerald green eyes that looked so much like her parents, follow the Goblin into a small room, _'She would certainly get a lot of attention at school even if she wasn't famous'_.

000

As Harry entered the room she noticed that it was a small office with bookshelves lining the walls and a desk in the centre where another goblin sat on a comfy looking chair. He looked up when he saw her, then he looked at the other Goblin who quickly ran other and whispered something in his ear, the Goblin on the chair nodded at him and he quickly bowed his head to Harry before leaving.

The Goblin in the chair turned to her and gave her a toothy grin before saying 'So you are Harriet Potter then?'

'Yes sir' she replied meekly a little unnerved by the Goblins behaviour and nervous without having Minerva there.

'Well this should be simple enough to prove, or disprove as the case may be' he said giving her a look that said he was going to have great fun. 'Just slice the top of your finger and let the blood fall on this paper here' he said handing her a knife and moving a blank piece of parchament to the front of the desk'

'C…ut myself?' Harry asked looking at the knife with a hint of fear visible on her face.

'Oh don't worry it'll heal, but I do warn you should you be lying you shall be fined heavily by us'

'O…kay' Harry said before gulping, she sliced the tip of her finger wincing in pain but it disappeared the moment a drop of her blood fell on the paper, she looked at her finger just in time to see the skin knit itself back together. She looked down at the paper to see her name written in curly red writing on the parchament at the front of the desk.

She looked up to see the Goblin grinning widely 'So Silvertongue was correct it seems, he suspected it was really you this time'

'This time?' Harry asked curiously

'Others before have come claiming they were you, of course we proved them wrong quite easily'

'How comes Silvertongue guessed it was me then?'

'Simple they all acted like rich purebloods even though Harriet Potter would have been new to the magical world after living with muggles, yet you acted nervously and treated us with respect, no pureblood even attempted that, the Blood Test was just to make sure it was you.' He said grinning at her.

'Whats a muggle and a pureblood?' she asked

'A muggle is the term you witches and wizards use for a non-magic person, a muggleborn is a witch or wizard who has two muggle parents, a half-blood is a witch or wizard who has one parent who is a pureblood and one who is a muggle or a muggleborn and a pureblood is a witch or wizard who's family can't trace back to when a muggle or muggleborn was part of their family'

'That's confusing' she said, the Goblin chuckled, 'Is blood very important then?' she continued

'To us no, money and respect is to us, but the wizarding world is very prejudiced to all non-purebloods'.

'What am I then?'

'You are a half-blood'

'So one of my parents was a pureblood then?'

'You don't know?'

'Know what?' she asked wondering what she was supposed to know.

'Your parents were killed by a 'Dark Lord' called Voldermort, but when he tried to kill you his curse rebounded and killed him, there is supposed to be no way to stop that curse, which is why the wizarding world refers to you as 'The Girl-Who-Lived', you're famous.'

Harry just stared in shock, so much new information being told to her and she couldn't process it all at once.

'Oh and to answer your question your parents names were Lily Evans and James Potter, they got married and your mother took the name Potter aswell, and they were both magical with your mother being a muggleborn and your father a pureblood.'

Harry's mind went into overload at this life changing information that just rolled casually off the Goblins tongue, so she did what most people would do, she fainted.

000

Harry woke to find the Goblin leaning over her to see if she was okay, worry on his face, but when he saw she was awake it quickly turned to mirth.

'Miss Potter if you are quite done with your nap I can show you to your vault or answer any more questions you have, my name is Griphook by the way and I'm your account manager for your vaults here at Gringotts.' He said smirking at her.

She blushed slightly at having fainted before replying 'I think I would like to visit my vault now thank you Mr Griphook'

'Please you can just call me Griphook' he said 'you have earned that honour here today with your respect'

'Fine but only if you call me Harry' she said smirking back at him, causing him to chuckle

'Certainly Harry, now shall we pick up your tour guide for today and head to your vault?' Harry nodded in response.

As they made their way back into the main room they noticed it was allot more busy, they didn't even notice when Minerva walked up to them.

Causing them to jump when she said 'You took a long time, I was beginning to worry'

'Ahh, I'm afraid that would be Miss Potter here's fault she decided to take a small nap while we were in there' he said smirking.

Harry blushed again _'Griphook's never going to let me live that down, I suppose I should be more upset about my parents but I think that's because it hasn't sunk in yet'_ she thought, before replying 'I fainted okay, he explained what happened to my parents'

'Oh, I was planning on telling you later before we left, I didn't want to spoil your day' Minerva said looking apologetically at Harry.

'It's ok, now we should probably head to my vault before something else happens'

'Yes we should try to get as much done as we can in case Harry has a sudden desire to sleep some more.' He said grinning manically at her.

'You're going to hold that against me for the rest of my life aren't you?' Harry said.

'I'm afraid so Harry' he said smirking back at her. Harry only groaned in response.

Minerva watched the byplay while shaking her head at them. 'I think we should get going now' she interrupted.

000

Harry was grinning widely as she stepped of the cart, having never been on a rollercoaster before she had never known what it was like, until now where she found out that she loved it and wished they could go faster. Minerva however didn't seem to enjoy it as much and looked a little green in fact, much to Griphooks amusement.

'Here we are' he said walking straight to the solid metal door where he placed his hand on the door and turned the key.

Harry's mouth dropped open as she saw the mountains of gold in front of her 'T…this is all m…mine?' she asked shocked, having never seen such a large amount of money before.

'Indeed it is Harry' he replied smirking at her again.

The world faded to black around Harry as her eyes rolled into the back of her head for the second time that day.

…

…

…

Griphooks grinning face was leaning over hers when she woke.

'Would you like us to reserve you a bed here Harry?' he said chuckling, while she covered her face in her hands as she blushed heavily, absolutely mortified at having fainted again.

'No thank you Griphook' she replied irritably, annoyed at being the joke of the day.

'So how does the money system work here? And how am I supposed to carry this'

'There are 29 Knuts, the bronze ones over there' he said pointing to some bronze coins 'to a Sickle, the silver ones there' he said pointing to some silver coins 'and 17 sickles to a Galleon' he said pointing to the large stack of gold coins'

Harry looked deep in thought for a second before saying 'so that's 493 Knuts to a Galleon, that's the most confusing currency ever!' she exclaimed 'Whats the exchange rate to muggle pounds then?' she asked

Griphook smirked at her before saying 'Currently it is £4.93 to a Galleon, 29p to a Sickle and 1p to a Knut.'

(Taken from .com/wiki/Wizarding_currency)

'Hold on' Harry said 'if that's pure gold it should be worth more than £5!'

'Who said anything about it being pure gold?' Griphook said smirking again at her, _'really?'_ she thought _'does he ever do anything other than smirk?'_

'So it's only part gold then?'

'Indeed'

'Look the days getting on while you two bicker, it'll be the end of the day before we even exit Gringotts' Minerva said frustrated 'here's a bag of 50 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 20 Knuts. That should cover you for all your supplies and all of Hogwarts this year, now can we get moving?' she said handing Harry a small pouch of money.

Both Griphook and Harry looked at each other and gulped at the irritated Scottish woman in front of them, before nodding and making their way back to the cart.

000

Harry and Minerva exited the bank after bidding Griphook goodbye, who told Harry that if she had any questions to owl him, Minerva had practically dragged her away after Harry had asked what he meant and he had explained it to her, afraid that she would ask more questions _'Damn, she's even more curious then both her parents ever were'._

With money in hand Minerva led Harry to _'Olivanders'_ to get her wand.

Authors Note:

To answer Cedric Inuzuka's questions Ginny will be a girl in this fic yet I don't think she will be a major character in this story until year 2 or 3. Second I was toying with the idea of Vernon doing that but I couldn't bring myself to write that, so all he's done is beat and neglect Harry and lower her self-confidence, which I think will be the major point of the first year; to build her character and highlight her vulnerabilities.

Thirdly I'm not entirely sure what to do about Draco but he will be his Slytherin self at first, maybe changing I haven't decided.

Also sorry about those who read it the first time, but it didn't upload my line breaks and i didn't notice, don't worry thought fixed now. I'm going to start work on the next chapter, and remember please review with constuctive critisism so I know what to change or explain. Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

Harriet Potter: A Different Beginning

Chapter 4 Shopping Trips

As they entered_ 'Olivanders'_ Harry noticed the shelves were full of small thin boxes that were stacked precariously on the edge, she also noticed the absence of a shopkeeper and began wondering whether it was open or not.

When suddenly a voice from behind them said 'Hello Miss Potter, Mrs McGonogal, I trust you have come for your wand then?' causing harry to jump before turning around quickly, a shocked look on her face.

Minerva on the other hand just smiled and turned around before saying 'Garrick you really must stop that, you're going to cause someone to have a heart attack one day.' She said before saying 'Oh and what else, pray tell, would someone come into a wand shop for?'

'Wand holsters' Garrick said back smiling a little.

'…anyway this is Miss Potter, Miss Potter this is Garrick Olivander he runs this shop'

'O…k' she said a little nervous about getting a wand _'what if I can't find one that works for me?'_ she thought worriedly.

'I'll just wait over here' Minerva said sitting down in a seat by the door and pulling out a book, as if sensing Harry's questioning gaze she said 'finding a wand always takes a long time, no offense Garrick'

'None taken' he said while wandering over to some shelves and selecting some boxes, before carrying them back to Harry and placing them on the desk in front of her.

He pulled out the first wand and handed it to her '11 inches, willow and quite bendy, unicorn hair core' he placed it in her hand and said 'give it a nice wave'.

She gave the wand a quick wave, causing the vase on a table a little further back to explode showering then all in bits and pieces of it.

'Minerva looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow 'I'm beginning to think we need to cast even more protection charms around this place' she said before returning to her book'.

000

1 hour later, a bored Minerva was still sitting in '_Olivanders'_ having already made it halfway through her book and was watching the exchange in front of her hoping they would be done soon.

A tired Harry was still standing, using the desk to support her '_I've never been shopping this long before, and we've not even half done!'_ she thought.

Garrick on the other hand seemed positively buzzing, the excitement on his face clearly showing everyone he was having great fun 'Tricky customer ehh, not to worry I'll find you a wand, here try this' he said handing her yet another wand. '11 inches holly with a phoenix tail feather core'.

Harry just reached for it expecting the same result as all previous ones, an explosion or something catching on fire, but what she wasn't expecting was the rush of energy to flow through her, reinvigorating her, nor the beautiful red sparks that seemed to burst out of her wand before forming what seemed to form a burning bird, and what she certainly didn't expect was the beautiful song that came out of its beak as it began soaring over them.

It then dived back into her wand leaving everything feeling dark and quiet with the loss of the magnificent bird.

'W…what on earth was that?' Harry gasped out her eyes wide and a look of amazement on her face.

'I believe Miss Potter that this is your wand'. He said

000

Harry and Minerva had left the shop after that, but not before being told by Garrick that her wand was a brother to Voldermorts wand, she had also instead on buying a wand holster to keep her wand safe and always at hand not wanting to lose or break it.

They entered the robes shop _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_ to get her school uniform. When she entered she immediately noticed there was a blond boy on the stool getting measured, as soon as she entered he turned around and smirked at her, not sure what to do she stood there a moment until Minerva entered and went over to whisper something in the other woman's ear before smiling at Harry and walking out the door, the woman then left the room to get some robes she assumed, leaving her and the boy alone.

The boy looked at Minervas retreating back and then back to her as a sneer came on his face as he said 'Muggleborn then?' he said with his voice full of contempt.

'No actually, half blood' she said remembering what Griphook had told her earlier and trying to look brave.

His gaze softened a bit but still wore a sneer on his face 'well better than a mudblood then, but why was she with you?' he said eyes narrowed and looking at her suspiciously.

'My parents are dead, I was left with some muggle relatives, horrible people' she said a sour look on her face.

The boy's face brightened _'well she may not be a pureblood, but a half blood is still acceptable to hang around with, plus she seems to dislike muggles, if she gets into Slytherine we could even be friends, it would be nice to have some form of intellectual discussion for once'._

Just then Madam Malkin came in with robes in hand and said to the boy 'Mr Malfoy your robes are here, that'll be 8 Galleons and 3 Sickles' she said handing him 4 sets of robes, Harry noticed that they looked beautiful; fine silk that seemed to flow like water as she handed them over. Malfoy nodded, pulling out a bag of money and picking out 8 Galleons and then 3 Sickles.

He smirked at her before saying 'Well I'll see you on the train then', Harry quickly nodded, watching him walk out the door _'Well he seemed ok apart from the muggle buissness, but then again Griphook did say that this world was prejudice plus I shouldn't turn people down so quick otherwise I'll be no better than my so called relatives'._

'So you here for Hogwarts too dear?' she asked while smiling kindly at her.

'Ok, hold on let me just get your measurements then' she said while pointing her wand at the tapemeasure, causing it to fly over to her and begin measuring her entire body.

'C…could I get some of those robes Mr Malfoy got please?' she asked nervously, she could tell they weren't standard robes as neither Minerva or even Madam Malkin wore them, but she wanted to look her best and after years of tatty second hand clothes she figured she should be allowed to get something nice for once especially since she had the money.

'Are you sure dear those are quite expensive robes you know?'

'Yes, I'm sure I have enough' she said confidently.

'Ok then dear I'll be right back' she replied walking out the room with the tape measure following after her.

000

As Harry exited the store she saw Minerva walking towards her with a large snowy white owl perched on her shoulder.

The owl then flew off Minervas shoulder and over to Harry where it landed on her shoulder and nipped her ear affectionaly, Harry turned her head and looked straight into the owls eyes, it cocked its head to the side. 'Hello' she said to the owl who hooted happily in response.

Minerva watched them amusedly before saying 'Harry, this is a female snowy white owl you can name her whatever you want' the owl turned its head and gave her a look 'of course only if she agrees'.

'T…thank you Minerva.'

000

They headed into a shop called _'Trevor's Trunks for all your Needs'_ Where they immediately saw that the place was very tidy and clean, it had a counter at the front with all kinds of trunks stored behind it. A man in his early 30's stood at the front with a wide smile on his face, he had short brown hair and bright blue eyes that were dancing merrily 'Hello, welcome, I'm Trevor and welcome to my shop for all your trunk requirements' he finished beaming at them.

'Yes, yes Trevor we've come for a trunk for Miss Potter here' she finished smiling but still managing to roll her eyes at Trevor. His eyes bulged a bit at the name potter but he still smiled as though everything was normal.

'Ahhh, now don't be irritable be happy like me' he said flashing another grin, to which Minerva rolled her eyes at again.

'You do know cheering charms aren't meant to be cast on yourself, let alone every day.'

'Meh it helps me get a deal out of my customers, plus it only casts when someone enters so no bad effects.'

'Whatever we've came to get Harry's trunk so can we get on with it were in a bit of a rush, we spent too long at Gringotts.

'Ok fine' he turned to Harry his smiling bace caused her to grin back as he said 'So what colour trunk do you want? We can do Brown, Black, Red, Dark Green and even Yellow!'

'Umm black I think' she said after thinking for a few seconds.

'And how many compartments do you want? We can do 1, 3, 5, 6 and 7'

'How big will a seven compartment trunk be for each compartment' she asked.

'The same as the trunk size would be if it was a one compartment.'

'How's that possible?' she asked, immediately regretting it as she saw his face light up.

'Magic!' he replied joyfully, both Minerva and Harry groaned out loud at the terrible joke.

'Seven, then' Harry said deciding she might as well get a large one as it would be for several years'

'Any special rooms or compartments? We offer one secret compartment that is keyed to you and we hide its opening for those private items. A library type room with bookshelves lining the wall and a comfy chair for reading and storing books safely. There is a potions lab room for your ingredients and for making potions. Also a small bedroom should you ever be on the move and finally a room for duelling or practicing magic.'

'Could I have all of those plus the two normal compartments' she asked hesitantly, aware this was probably becoming very expensive.

'Of course' said 'Now what type of security would you like? None, Standard which means its charmed to only open for you but they can be easily broken, High which means it would take a well-trained witch or wizard to force it open or Maximum which means you would need to be either a well-trained Auror or ward breaked to crack it.'

'Maximum please'.

'Would you like your name inscribed on it? And what colour if you do?'

'Yes and in Green please'

'Okay and your total is…' he paused for a moment adding it all up before saying '50 Galleons and 2 Sickles' he said 'Are you sure you can afford that?'

'Umm could you charge it to my vault please?' she said worried;y

'Certainly' he pushed a piece of parchament towards her and gave her a quill 'just write the total price and sign your name, I'll owl it to Gringotts after you leave, come back in 5 minutes and if your order is accepted then it will be ready'

'Okay' said Harry as she walked out the door with Minerva who simply said

'Are you sure you need that high level trunk? It's very expensive.'

'Definitely' Harry replied with a smile _'I love being able to actually buy things I like now! I just need to be careful not to go overboard and blow it. To be fare though seeing as I'm famous someone might try breaking into my trunk'_ she thought internally, trying to justify her purchase but failing miserably and just being happy about it instead.

000

They came back to the shop 5 minutes and 2 ice-creams later, Minerva had taken her to _'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'_ where they had both enjoyed a nice icecream. As they entered the shop Trevor came running over the biggest smile she had seen today.

'Thank you so much for your order, it's done by the way, hold on I'll get it.' He said rushing into the back of the shop before returning with a midnight black trunk with her name written on it in Green on top, it had six small squares of black metal on the front and looked to be made of black wood with silver studs around the edges _'It looks beautiful' _she thought silently as she stared in amazement at it.

'To open the secret compartment run your finger across your name, and to open the others simply press your finger to the pieces of metal, you can key someone in if you get them to press their finger to a piece of the metal while your touching it and saying that you give them access to that compartment, you have to key them to each compartment you want them to access, the only one that you can't key them to is the secret one. I also added a simple featherweight charm to it just touch it and say 'Lighter than a feather' to activate it and 'Normal weight' to return it to normal, you can also have it shrunk by saying 'Smaller than a matchbox' and return it to normal by saying 'Normal size' you also have to be touching it for that to work'

'Wow thank you' Harry said excitedly her face lit up, causing Trevor to smile wider

'Always happy to be of service, I pride myself on making sure the customer is happy'

With the trunk in her pocket Harry left the shop with Minerva following behind, the snowy owl who had kept quiet the entire time they were in the shop hooted affectionately and nipped Harry's ear causing her lo laugh as they made their way to their next destination.

000

Harry and Minerva then headed to _'Flourish and Blotts'_ to get Harry's books. Harry's eyes glazed over when they entered amazed at the amount books in here _'I could learn so much in here!' _she thought.

At seeing this Minerva groaned internally knowing she was going to have a fight to drag her out of the shop unless she let her find and buy everything she wanted, _'We're going to be in here for a long time'_ she thought internally sighing.

'Hold on, let's get your school books first, then you can get everything else' she said wanting to make sure they got everything they needed before she had to drag her out of here.

Harry pouted slightly before nodding _'I'm glad I brought such a large trunk now!'_ she thought happily.

000

They quickly managed to get all Harry's books within 5 minutes, leaving Harry buying loads of books on all kinds of subjects; The Ministry of Magic, Wizarding Customs, Transfiguration, Charming, Hexes and Jinxs, Offensive Spells, Shield, Dueling, Useful Spells for any situation, Animagus's and many more. Minerva saw her pick up the animagus book and warned her not to try it on her own, and that if she wanted help she would gladly help, she also warned her not to go hexing everyone or she would get in a lot of trouble but she she didn't stop her buy anything hoping to speedup up the process by letting her get the things she wanted.

As they went up to the counter the woman serving them eye's widened at the amount of books she was buying before saying it would cost them 14 Galleons which Harry gladly paid over before dumping all her books into one of the 1 normal compartments of her trunk, saying that she would sort it out in the library later.

The woman at the counter had also informed her that they had a mail order catalogue, to which she had expressed her absolute delight at by smiling brightly.

000

They had then gathered everything else they needed without much problem, with Harry only getting the items written on her list, not wanting to mess with potions until she had researched it more, apart from getting a telescope that automatically told you what star or system you were viewing and had charms on to see through clouds and fog and had multiple zoom levels.

000

Minerva had then dropped Harry off back at her Aunt's house before leaving and returning to her house, heading straight to bed and making a promise to Never go shopping with Harry again.

000

As Harry arrived back at her house she noticed it was night already, she smiled as she thought about how long they had been out shopping _'I'll have to do that again sometime, that was very fun, Minerva didn't seem to think so though by the looks of it'_ she thought chuckling lightly as she headed toward her cupboard, surprised to see a note there saying _'Freak, you're to have Dudley's second bedroom now, just keep your Freaky friends away' _ Harry stared at it in shock _'they must be afraid of me now'_ she thought happily _'maybe that means they'll leave me alone now, I might not need all these books after all'_. She then turned around and began climbing the stairs to check out her new room, completely missing the eyes staring at her in absolute fury from the living room, watching as she climbed the stairs _'thinks she can threaten us with her friends? I'll teach her a lesson that she'll never forget, she won't ever dare run to her friends again to get them to threaten us normal people'_.


End file.
